Helping Her Son
by SaiyanLelouchReborn
Summary: Nana Sawada tends to her son's, Tsunayoshi Sawada's, daily "needs". NanaxTsuna Rated M for matured content. AU.


Nana Sawada, the wife of Iemitsu Sawada and the mother of Tsunayoshi Sawada, was in the kitchen washing the dishes like any other day.

Suddenly the phone began to ring, "RING, RING. RING, RING."

Nana turned off the running tap water and set the dish that she was holding aside. She wiped her hands with the towel hanging beside her and walked to the table where the phone was said. She picked up the phone, "Hello, this is the Sawada residence."

"Hi, Nana, this is Iemitsu speaking. How are you and Tsunayoshi? Is all well?"

"Oh, honey, we're all fine. How is your work?"

"It's good," her husband replied, "However, I'm sorry, Nana, I won't be able to come home tonight as promised. Something came up and my boss requested me to come to Italy.

"I understand..." She knew that her husband was a very busy person. He had to work traffic in construction sites and had rarely any time to come home and visit her and Tsuna

"I hope you don't mind, Nana?"

"No, I know you have to be there." In truth, she did mind. It has been several months since she and Tsuna last saw him and she missed him. However, she understood that her husband was a busy man. "Bring back something special for Tsuna when you do come home."

"Yeah, I will, you and Tsuna take care."

"Hey mom," just then 13 year-old Tsuna opened the door and entered the house, " I've returned home."

"Tsuna's just returned from school. You take care too" with that she kept the phone back.

"Who was that on the phone?" Tsuna asked as he took of his shoes and kept his bag down.

"It was your father. He said he won't be coming home again tonight because of work."

"That is to be expected." Tsuna said, "He's annoying and snores loudly, anyways".

"Tsuna! Don't talk about your father like that!" she scolded.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, I bet you've worked up a sweat," Nana pulled down the curtain to cover the window, "Go on, hop into the shower real' quick."

Tsuna climbed the stairs and went to his room. He took his fresh, clean clothes and head towards the shower. He turned it on. It sure felt good after a hard day of school. After several minutes of enjoying the warm water, he turned it off. He dried himself and put on his clothes. He came out of the bathroom, "I'm done, mom!" he called out to his mom, "The shower is all yours!"

"Go wait in my room then, dear!" she called out to her son from the kitchen, "I'll just be there in a few minutes and don't forget to close the curtains!"

"Okay, mom!"

Nana dried her last dish and kept it on the drying rack. She went to her bedroom, got her clothes, headed to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile, Tsuna went to his mother's room and closed the curtains just as he was instructed to do. He took off all his clothes. Then he remember something, "Ahh…. that's right." He went back to the storage cupboard and got a new box of tissues. They finished their tissue box the last time.

After about a minute of showering, Nana turned the shower off and dried herself. Without putting any clothes on except a towel covering her body from her knees to her breasts, she walked to her room where her son was waiting for her with a box of tissues on his hands. "Hm? You got some new tissues out, Tsuna. Thanks. I had forgotten we had used up the last box." She removed the towel that was covering her body and set it aside, revealing her breasts and her pussy to Tsuna. "Phew…. Sorry if I took too long. By the way, Tsuna, don't you have cram school today?"

He almost forgot it, but there was still time "Yeah, but it's alright. Just so long as I leave by 4."

"Alright then. Time to take care of the monster between your legs," she gestured towards his cock, "Take a seat on my bed, Tsuna."

Tsuna sat down on his mother's bed as his mother kneeled down in front of him with her head just in front of his cock.

She lifted up her right hand and grasped Tsuna's cock. He gave a slight moan. It was warm as ever. She began to gently stroke it until it got hard and fully erected. She admired her son's cock. It grew bigger since the first time she saw it when he was a baby. "The development of a boy is incredible," she thought. "So how's your new school, honey? Have you gotten used to it yet?"

"S-Sure…mom…I've even….made friends," he managed to say.

"Really? That's good. It would be nice if you could also find yourself a girlfriend." Nana said as she winked at him.

"I….don't need one….I have you…."

Nana was surprised by this and slightly flattered. "I guess I'm still the only woman in Tsuna's life," she thought.

Nana remembered that it was only four years ago that she was teaching him how to properly wash his penis when he suddenly had his first ejaculation. Perhaps, she stroked it too hard and put too much pressure, and as a young boy, his cock must have been quite sensitive. In order to calm his fear at the new experience, she used that as an opportunity to start teaching him the basics of sex education. Although she tried many times to teach him how to masturbate, she somehow always ended up doing it for him instead. It wasn't until long that helping her son to reach orgasm became a part of her daily routine. Small at first, Tsuna's penis gradually grew larger along with the rest of his body. In two years, Nana was peeling back his foreskin and sperm was beginning to appear within his seminal fluid.

She did not go any further than a handjob, though. She did, however, let him play with her breasts and suck on her tits while she stroked him, but that was it. Sure, she felt horny at times, since the last time her sexual desires were fulfilled were many years ago by Iemitsu. She relieved herself by masturbating while her son was in school or while she was in the bathroom taking a bath. As she gradually began to give more pressure by stroking his cock faster, her son began to moan louder.

"Aa...mom...! Your hand...aah...haa...feels so good!"

"Tsuna, tell me when you are about to cum, I'll get the tissue ready then."

Tsuna, who could not speak at this point due to the pleasure he was received, simply nodded his head at her in response.

She stroked her son's shaft harder and faster. She suddenly had a dirty thought of her son thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy. She abruptly stopped stroking him, "What am I thinking?" she thought in disgust.

"Mom?"

"Oh, sorry, son." She started stroking his cock again, but this time even harder and faster.

"Oh, Mom!" he moaned, "I'm going to…."

Nana swiftly pulled a piece of tissue out of the tissue box using her free hand and held it in front of Tsuna's dick.

"…cum…ugh…" Tsuna moaned.

"Yes, go ahead baby. You can let it all out now," she continued to stroke him.

"MOM!" Tsuna shouted in pleasure as he ejaculated on the tissue.

Tsuna's mother released her grasp from her son's shaft, took another tissue and wiped his penis with it.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Tsuna panted.

She smiled at him, "Did you get it all out?"

"Y-Yeah…thanks…mom…"

She stood up and stared at the tissue she was holding drenching with her son's sperm. Was she imagining things or each time he ejaculated the amount of semen was increasing more and more? "Was that good, Tsuna?" she smiled at her son; he was becoming a big boy.

"Yes, mom. When can we do it again?"

"Perhaps tonight when you return from your cram class. How about it?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, you better get ready for class," Nana began putting on her clothes on.

Tsuna, who had already quickly dressed, climbed down the stairs, and headed for the door where his bag was set nearby.

"Watch out for cars on the way!"

"Alright, mom!" Tsuna closed the door behind him. He never told his mom, but the truth was that he was feeling sexually attracted to her. The girls in his class had mere B cup and C cup breasts even the most popular girl of his class, Kyoko Sasagawa. His mom, however, had huge D cup breasts. He loved her breasts; they were soft and he loved to suck on them when she let him do so. Whenever his mother stroked him he would try to catch a glimpse of his mother's beautifully shaved pussy. When she looked at him, he would pretend to look at something else. A year after his mother taught him about sex education, he began doing research of his own. He learnt many things including "handjob", "blowjob", "tittyfuck", "69", etc. He wanted to try these sexual positions out with his mother, but he knew she would never let him. As a result of his research, he also knew how to masturbate, but he did not want to tell his mom in fear that she will stop giving him handjobs and he loved his mother's handjobs. "After waiting for several months, I shall finally put my plan to action," Tsuna thought. "Tonight I shall fuck my mother and make her mine!"


End file.
